


故事之外的西斯

by AmandaDC



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 合集！, 德国骨科, 背景EP7, 骨科骨科骨科骨科骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDC/pseuds/AmandaDC
Summary: 很久以前写的，直接整理出来了，有r18，德国骨科设定
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 3





	故事之外的西斯

Rey已经被困在这个岩洞里将近一个星期，外面的雪崩造成的通讯中断不知道什么时候能够修好，在第无数次试图攀爬进上方的岩洞时rey摔伤了腿。  
Rey希望能够制作一把属于自己光剑所以来到的这个岩洞，地下沉积的水晶原本不多，尤其是因为帕尔帕庭下令摧毁了大部分的水晶矿，她在银河边缘寻找到水晶矿的踪迹后直接降落在这颗星球上，由于在银河边缘，它又处于本星系远离恒星的轨道。  
···也就是说冷死人。  
降落时引发了一场雪崩露出了水晶矿的入口，rey在打开飞船自带定位后就深入了岩洞，岩洞的深度远远超过她的想象，那个星球似乎是中空的，rey在贾库生长，她见过无数的地貌奇观，但是全部没有眼前的让她震撼。  
是水晶，整整一个星球的空腔内全部都是水晶，然而震撼并没有持续多时，在到达洞窟底部时，那些水晶的边缘比她想象中的更加锋利。  
它割断了rey的来路。  
纵使她是个西斯也不代表她会飞啊，在短暂的呆愣后rey继续去寻找合适的水晶，找到了以后再说吧，她看了一眼身上带的通讯器，这是控制飞船上的信号发射器的，等等。  
不知道什么时候又是一场雪崩，飞船被掩埋的同时似乎连通讯信号也中断，如果无法发射信号，就不会有人知道自己在这里，纵使tie式飞行器会自动给母舰传送飞行数据，这也并不代表会有人找到她的踪迹，如果想不到方法脱出这个鬼地方，她可能有两条路。  
饿死和冻死，或者两者兼有，这几乎算是一个西斯最蠢的死法了，她把合适的水晶放进口袋仰头望着距离她有几乎二十米的洞窟入口，她尝试着用原力将绳索捆绑在入口的岩石上，但是水晶锋利，不等她攀爬到达洞口就会被割断，这次有些严重，rey面无表情的看着白森森的骨茬戳破血肉暴露在空气中，原力用于止痛的效果不错，寒冷可以防止伤口上发生严重的感染，但是她不知道该做如何处理。  
毕竟她从来没有骨折过，也不知道从六米高的半空中摔下来会是这个鬼样子，在冻死和饿死前多了个因为骨折缓慢死去的选项说什么也不是个好主意，她不能动，通讯信号终止，她私自驾驶tie前往银河外环连kylo都不知道。  
在清醒和迷茫之间她出现了很多濒死幻觉，感染和失血最终导致了高烧，在寒冷的水晶和岩石之中她看到前人留下的骸骨，她突然明白了这个水晶矿被弃之不用的原因，水晶的诱惑和危险的岩壁，她不该下来，她颤抖着攥紧手边的一颗水晶，直到手心渐渐被血液湿润，高烧带来的幻觉往往依据病情的好坏而改变，这次她看见了远在母舰的kylo ren。  
···这代表什么，病情很坏坏到难以控制了吗。  
Rey惊讶于自己病成这样还可以如此淡定的吐槽，直到kylo ren冰冷的手指触摸到她滚烫的身体，他好像很疑惑，疑惑的同时还似乎隐隐带着怒火，你生气什么，掉在这个地方的人又不是你。  
“你知不知道这里是什么地方？”  
Rey听见kylo的问话，他似乎带了药物，注射器刺进胳膊之前她还反抗了一下，当然力气微不足道，他托着她的身体坐在一大块水晶上，你腿怎么了，他问rey，rey有气无力的耸肩，就像你看到的那样咯。  
等等你干嘛更生气了啊。  
“我们还要在这里呆三天，三天后第一秩序会有人过来。”  
kylo ren说实话是很生气的，他在帮自己清创，很熟练的样子，rey的烧退了一点，你怎么知道我在这里，她问kylo。  
“我们的原力互相吸引，”他淡淡说了一句，更何况你失踪了很久，snoke让我来找你，听说你走之前提到过水晶的事情我就过来了。  
“所以你的水晶····？”  
Rey瞥向kylo的光剑，对方点头  
“我当初只在洞口采集了水晶，有伦武士团的成员下了洞窟，没有你那么幸运。”kylo远远指了一个方向，尸体应该在那里。  
清创完成，kylo掏出一把刀切除伤口感染的组织，rey没有想到他下洞窟时还带了吗啡，吗啡的效果相当不错，最起码撑过了正骨的阶段，上夹板时麻醉效果已经减轻，rey的烧几乎退了。  
“我以为我会死。”  
夜间拿着光剑取暖的rey突然这么对kylo说，嘿，下雪啦。  
从洞窟顶端飘下来的雪在某种程度上还是很诗意的，很冷，rey搓搓手，你不用抱着我真的，我病已经好了·····  
“你会被冻死。”  
对方似乎是略带鄙视的看了一眼rey的光腿，哦，上了夹板的那条。  
···尴尬的沉默。  
···“谢谢你来救我。”  
冷不丁的西斯少女对着半空说了一句，kylo没有回答，“···本来我以为我会死，冻死或者饿死，再或者因为感染死。”  
kylo在心里默默说不不会的你死了snoke要疯。  
“····”  
在令人尴尬的沉默继续蔓延几乎让rey以为其子子孙孙无穷尽也之时kylo突然脱下了他的面具戴到了她头上。  
····what are you干撒咧？Rey过了好一会才适应这个头盔里的视野，还挺开阔的？但是随即kylo的脸凑了过来。  
他亲了这个头盔一下，等等你这是想表达什么，“我的头盔好好看我要亲一下”还是？Rey莫名的有点局促，或许是kylo读到了她此时的想法，为什么kylo的表情如此····  
好吧她都快被他眼睛里的鄙视淹死了，我们是西斯啊，西斯不都应该面无表情打打杀杀的吗，为什么要欺负另一个西斯，本是同根生相煎何太急（不  
“····怕你脑袋冻着。”  
他没头没尾的扔了一句话给rey  
“····thanks？”  
····本来只是想表达感谢之情的rey被这个头盔的变声功能吓了一跳，咦，原来连女性的声音也会变成那种反派口气呢。

一  
“····你当初就没有想过别人戴会有卡住的可能？”  
Rey奋力扒着头盔的边缘，她和这个该死的·戴上去就拿不下来·の头盔斗争了一上午，毫无收获。直到kylo抽出他的光剑。  
“·····你干嘛。”  
Rey默默的点亮了她的光剑，她明显看到kylo翻了个白眼，距离太远她没看见鄙视之情，但是她简直能感应到kylo从原力里散发出的你是不是傻  
“······光剑收起来。”  
他说，眼前的rey一脸疑惑，他抑制住了再翻白眼的冲动，这个伤员和第一次见面，甚至是他之后提出收她为徒的时候一模一样，无休止的提防和深深隐藏的杀意，“·····我帮你打开它。”  
“·····你会把我头割下来吗。”  
“闭嘴。”

救援还有三天，rey并不能行走但是她提议到洞穴深处，很奇怪，rey问kylo，你感觉到了吗，我的原力在被慢慢抑制，一开始很微弱，但是在这里时间越长，这种感觉就越强烈，有什么东西，或者，是这个洞窟本身。  
“那你去洞窟深处？”  
“我想知道是怎么回事。”姑娘，或者说从来没有称呼过kylo为master的徒弟不情不愿的看向两个人头顶的洞窟上空，“master？”  
·····  
Kylo眯起眼看了怀里的小姑娘很久，她的眼睛闪闪发光，好像刚刚龇牙拼命反抗他暴力拆解头盔乃至吱哇乱叫的不是她一样，他在少女的眼睛里读不出什么。  
但是思想中就不一样了，他抱起她深一脚浅一脚的向黑暗处前进，四方寂静，只有洞窟外侧的雪片下落之声，水晶在他脚下碎裂，发出他从未听见过的咔嚓声，他能感受到少女的体温，她因为她的计划而静静的颤栗，心跳加速，她的体温一下子上升了起来，她的兴奋，如果他没有听到她脑海中的啸叫恐怕会觉得奇怪，但是他听到了，她的心灵毫无遮掩，他年轻的徒弟的呼吸从轻浅变得绵长，她在努力掩饰，她在抑制冲动，他几乎可以感受到她的手心因为紧张而润湿，她在微微颤抖，她以为和她仅仅隔着几件衣服的师傅并不知情。  
他的原力和她的原力因为洞窟的原因同时抑制，但是在进入洞窟之前读取的信息显然让他多了那么一点提防，在她几乎要取出她的光剑进行刺杀之时他比她更快。  
在嘴巴上。  
“你现在杀了我胜之不武。“  
他冷冷的看着她摸向腰间光剑的手，”你觉得能够杀了失去原力感知的我吗。“  
少女停止了颤栗，他原本以为她会就此冷静下来，没想到并不，她的体温在继续上升，她的心跳加速，她的呼吸变的紊乱，她在努力抑制但是毫无成效，他现在原力探知能力十去其九，他依旧能够感受到她的愤怒。  
你在愤怒什么？  
他在这么想，然而他也这么问了，他把他的徒弟平放在稍微平坦一些的地面上，rey的手肘支撑着她的身体。  
“·····无时无刻我想杀了你。”rey平静的回答，“我做不到。”  
我来这里寻找水晶制作光剑也是为了能够杀了你，更不用说成为kylo ren的徒弟，西斯的徒弟太强能够杀死师傅时，师傅只能被杀。  
Rey平静的感受着kylo的怒火，从他来到这个星球时他就在发怒，他的生气来的莫名其妙突如其来，更别说现在。  
他猛地打开了他的光剑，然后将剑刃插进水晶中，洞窟中炽然大亮，水晶中的红色光芒和光剑的红柱交相辉映，而剑的主人猛地伏下身来掐住了她的下巴，他千里迢迢来营救的徒弟，他以为她暂时放下了杀伐之意，然而并不是，她无时无刻不希望着他的死  
他几乎要对她说爱了，多个月前他向snoke保证她忠于第一秩序，但是不是，她只是因为当初他给她邮件中的承诺，你能杀死我，你能为han solo报仇。  
他冰冷的手指触碰在她温暖的几乎炙热的身体上，多么年轻，柔软，性别的差异造成的不同，kylo发誓他的怒火只在胸腔之中，但是不知为何游走向了下腹，他身下的少女新鲜，温暖，带着橘子的香味，她是如此——  
几乎是不假思索的，他亲吻了她

几乎是不假思索的，他亲吻了她  
——而她一定是愣住了，这头方才就躁动不安的小兽突然停住了一切动作，她像是一只猝然被抓住的猫头鹰一样动作僵硬，双目圆睁，惊讶？他不需要她的惊讶或者别的什么情绪，仅仅是心血来潮，他想品尝她，她的唇瓣很柔软，他亲吻继而舔舐，就在他要向唇齿内部进发时rey反应了过来，她惊慌失措的推开了他，她看着他然后突然抽出了她的光剑，他抓住她握剑的右手用力一扭，蓝色的剑刃嗡鸣着掉在了水晶地面上，洞窟内一半的红光和另一半的蓝光交相辉映，一半如同海水，那么另外一边必然是滔天的火焰。  
而他与rey额头相抵，rey惊慌失措几乎要抽泣起来，眼前的这个男人高大，他的力量完全凌驾于自己，她能够重创他完全是因为当初秋伊打伤了kylo，那道伤疤痊愈后的疤痕她见到过，包括他脸上的，已经变成一道细细的银色的痕迹——她是何等的恐惧，眼前的这个人伸手触摸自己的脸，她无法用原力感知kylo此刻的心情，他微微蹙着眉，眼睛很亮。  
“看着我的眼睛。”  
他对rey这么说，他总是能精准的感觉到她情绪的波动，她在紧张，在害怕，在疑惑他的所作所为，她恨他，rey恨kylo ren，但是kylo ren却记得rey当初是有多么依赖ben solo，如果没有他的叛变，如果没有他将她丢弃至贾库，如果他当初没有对她许下那个虚幻的诺言，她会是什么样子。  
反正不会是现在这个样子，她渴望力量又害怕着力量的侵蚀，她满怀着仇恨与鲜血来到仇人的身边，她明明是那么依恋着他。  
在十四年前。  
“对不起。”  
这是kylo ren在多年后第一次对这件事情开口，他身下的少女默默的流下了眼泪，他默默的伸手帮她擦掉，“···我应该向你坦白当初我想做的是什么，我应该遵守我的诺言将你带回家，你不应该在那个地方生活整整十四年——rey，对不起——”  
他尚未说完rey便拥抱了他。  
那个浑身是盔甲和尖刺的少女放下了最后的防备跌进了kylo的怀里，她在大声哭泣，抽噎，声音委屈如同要把自己多年来经受的痛苦一并诉出。  
“十四年！我没有一天想的是你能够带我回家！我真的——真的真的特别害怕被扔下的感觉——然而你还是骗了我！”  
火焰和海水静默相对，少女纤瘦的身躯尽数被掩盖在了男子的影子中，然后她的手臂攀上了kylo的肩膀，她主动亲吻他的嘴唇，他们的唇舌相抵，rey伸手解开kylo的围巾。  
“答应我，不要再丢下我，在我亲手杀了你之前。”  
海水想要投奔火焰，而火焰想要触碰海水，kylo第一次触碰到少女柔软的身体，少女也第一次解下了异性的纽扣，青年男子在rey的脖颈侧面轻吻，很痒，rey扭动着想要挣脱，她胸脯前的一对白鸽中的一个被轻轻触碰，你的心跳，此时此刻亲吻着她锁骨的男人闷闷的说，他的呼吸炽热，几乎让rey浑身滚烫乃至于坐立不安，他的手不安分的捏起她的乳头，回报他的是rey压抑住的呻吟，他轻笑，恶作剧一样的将嘴唇贴过去，不要压抑住，他说，叫出声来吧。

她置身黑暗，但却是ben solo生命中的那颗火石，她在那个星球，她在那个星球静默生长如同一棵在戈壁中的树木，当他期望在黑暗中温暖自己，他会回放送她来到贾库之前在飞船中的监控录像。  
她因为害怕紧紧抱着他不敢松手，他要送走她，不仅仅是因为snoke，他十岁时第一次见到了在襁褓中的浅粉色婴儿，她闭着眼睛，睫毛浅浅的，呼吸轻的就像一片羽毛，kylo第一次将她抱在怀里，以一个兄长的身份，他轻轻的戳了一下小婴儿的脸，她醒了，然后哇哇大哭起来。  
——似乎印象最深的就是那一戳，她那么小，那么柔软，但是luke，他未来的师傅预言她会成为一个sith。  
在当晚kylo见到了hux，比他年长几岁的，青涩的hux坐在他的窗台前静静的看着他，我觉得你像一个sith。他说。  
少年故作深沉的把因为攀爬进kylo卧室而略显凌乱的金红色头发别到耳后，我本来是带走你妹妹的。  
Hux强调了本来，黑发的少年露出戒备的神色看向身后紧闭的木门  
“如果我现在叫人过来，你绝对跑不了。”  
“你希望能成为像达斯维达那样伟大的sith——或者说绝地，嘿，你知道吗，达斯维达是你的血亲，他是安那金，天行者。”  
黑发少年的表情变得惊奇，继而迅速冷静了下来，反而显现出不信任的神色来。  
“luke知道，也是他焚烧了他的遗体，我可以带你去，看他到底埋葬在哪里，你的母亲是安那金的女儿，他和帕德美的孩子，他们全部——全部都没有告诉你。”少年hux抬眼看向窗外模模糊糊的指了一个方向，“本来今晚我是要带走你妹妹的。”  
他浅海蓝色的眼睛没有看向那个方向，而是死死盯着kylo。  
“黑暗原力要比光明面的好用得多，有效率的多，你可以变得像达斯维达那样伟大，甚至更加，你要尝试着去触碰一下吗。”

黑发少年没有说话。  
“你动摇了。”  
Hux慢慢的，慢慢的露出一点点笑容来，在他苍白的脸上任何表情都会被冲淡，如笑容，愤怒，最后归于冰层下的岑寂，“作出决定，是你，渴望力量的你，还是那个不堪一击的妹妹，听说她会成为一个真正的sith，但是说不定你成为了那个关键的sith，她会离开命运的漩涡，成为——”  
“一个普通人”  
“一个普通人”  
两人同时说出了这五个字，hux仿佛在冰层下的笑容又露了出来，“我等着你的决定。”  
他抚摸着她，她的皮肤那么光滑，如果此刻有正常光源，kylo想，应该是蜂蜜的颜色，他的亲吻让rey浑身滚烫，他们互相除去对方的衣物，两人由于都是原力敏感者因此····倒也不冷。Kylo的一只手来到少女的密地，他抚摸，然后听到rey猛然加重的喘息，别紧张，他安抚着rey，黑暗中的姑娘咬着下唇抵挡着随时会溢出的呻吟，然后双臂圈住了kylo的脖子，她的喘息热烈，在kylo的耳边，她轻轻舔着对方的脖子，如同幼兽在梳理毛发，她如此甜蜜，她在扭动，她密地的毛发磨蹭着他的手指，kylo几乎是迫不及待的分开了她的大腿，身下的rey咕咕笑了起来，她的眼睛，她的眼睛无时不刻闪闪发光，她的左眼是海水，她的右眼是火焰，她的身体是蒸腾的热气。  
她的下身湿漉漉，kylo常年握着光剑的手指掠过水源的来路时rey重重咬了他肩膀一下发出呜咽，他向水源的深处进发，摸索，从未被触碰过的山峦，沟壑，形形色色的起伏，rey深深地吸气继而发出难耐的低音，那些仿佛源源不断的流水弄湿了他的手掌，rey颤抖着迎合着kylo的手指，她并不满足，她怎么能满足，她的浅吟低唱敲击着他的鼓膜，她喘息，紧紧抓住ren的肩膀，更多。  
她在他的耳边喘息着说更多，她的手从他的肩膀上颤抖着放下，rey的表情仿佛是痛苦又仿佛是嗔怪，随后她睁开了眼睛，依旧是海水和火焰，她看着他，仿佛那海水会从左眼溢出，而右眼会喷涌出火焰，她的双手在他的身体游走，直到握住了他的欲望。  
他每次看监控录像时都会感受到极端的无力感。  
最后一个镜头是他叮嘱rey他会回来，带她回家，带她去见han和莱娅，幼年的rey哭得撕心裂肺，她唯一的兄长离她而去，她来到这个荒漠星球。  
她一开始以为最多一个星期他会回来。  
但是不是，十四年，他的兄长迟到了十四年，Ben solo迟到了十四年，回来接她的是kylo ren，她差点杀死了她的兄长，然后又因为能为父亲报仇前来。  
她从那架飞船上下来时风很大，她的衣袖猎猎作响，rey的愤怒如同波涛一样将灰尘抛起又落下，那封至关重要的邮件恐怕她只看到那句她能杀了他罢。  
“我在冥想中看到了未来。”  
Rey的脸色如此平静。“两年后的今天，我亲手杀了你。”  
——他独自一人去过贾库，tie战机停留在沙漠中央，他步行了一天一夜找到了她的住处，然后在那个星际古战场看到了rey，十年时间，kylo几乎认不出来那是rey，她的发型还是他带她去贾库那天亲手帮她扎的那个，她还活着，没有原力波动的迹象，她很健康，最重要的是没有原力波动的迹象。  
他在沙丘的另一边看着rey。  
他想拥抱她。

现在他确确实实拥抱到了，他进入少女的身体，她压抑着尖叫继而抽泣，她的神情变得迷乱，她的身体如此热烈的回应着他，她与他唇舌交缠，海水终于触碰到了火焰，她美好的令他着迷，紧致，柔软，甜蜜，他在她身体中运动，他听见自己的心跳声，和rey的。

“她对你来说很重要。”  
在从贾库回来的商业飞船上hux看着窗外一闪而逝的黑点，和他年纪相仿少年的手紧紧按着舷窗直到手指关节发白，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，他极力在hux面前表现出他的淡定与泰然处之，却早被看的透彻，之后的十多年里唯一能够使kylo压抑住内心的就是rey的消息，他极力表现出的不在乎却成了真正的在乎  
那天莱娅把rey抱给ben solo手中时，ben记得自己是这么跟莱娅说的。  
“她是我的妹妹。”ben solo看着粉红色像一只小猫一样嘤嘤啼哭的小婴儿“我会保护好她，forever。”

kylo'和她同时登上的欲望的巅峰，rey在他身上留下了不少抓痕和齿痕，但是他不在乎，他拥抱着rey，一如多年前，黑衣的sith少女由于困倦而沉睡，他毫无困顿，由于两把光剑开启的原因这个洞窟却是暖和的，这让他想起他当初在岩洞外侧就感应到了属于自己的水晶，在采集到过后同伴却被困在了洞窟底部。  
彼时隆冬，现在的天气算是这个星球的夏季，隆冬的气温比现在冷的多，他冒险下洞窟却被同伴暗算，他人的武器将自己的水晶打出了一道缝隙，这是他的十字形光剑的由来，那是伦武士团的一员，他后来仅仅凭借原力就杀死了那个人，然后他深入了这个洞窟。  
也就是现在的这个，kylo耸耸肩，如果记得没错的话，应该不是温泉什么的。

热带雨林气候，rey抹了一把汗，窗前的云层压得极低，快要下大雨了，距离她和kylo从那个见鬼的冰雪水晶洞窟中离开已经过了将近一天一夜，因为任务的关系，她没有立刻回第一秩序而是跟kylo去了这个星球，比起上个星球的苦寒，这里的酷热同样让人难以忍受，哪里都是汗哒哒的，rey打磨着手里的水晶，距离她成功的制造出她的光剑还有很长一段路，在此之前，她要把水晶打磨的尺寸适合自己的光剑····说真的，这里又热又潮，湿淋淋的风从半空中刮下来夹杂着一点点凉气，还是冷一点好，rey腹诽，水晶在她印象里不是什么娇气的石头，如今打磨却只能用沙子，潮乎乎的沙子蘸在她手指上，衣服上，身上，哪里都是黏糊糊的沙子。  
她恨恨的放下了手里的水晶在落地窗前站起来伸展了一下身体，这可是真·落地窗，毕竟，连玻璃都没有，她这么看着黑漆漆的云层，突然闪过了几丝电光，然后她听到了打雷声，雨点倾泻而下，随着雨水一同落下的还有丝丝凉气，她伸出手去接雨水，热度犹存，她觉得是不是应该去洗个澡。  
她从阳台到卧室，开门，kylo在由不知名植物藤蔓编制而成的所谓的垫子上冥想，她的到来显然惊扰到了他，男青年睁开眼睛，几乎在同时，房间里的原力的气息变得胶着了起来。Rey的外套被汗水打湿，她把外套脱下来挂在卧室的衣架上，轻轻皱起眉。  
“你的原力很····烫。”  
似乎是对烫这个词语有些迟疑，rey斟酌了一下措辞，但是似乎没什么可以代替的词，“这里已经够热了。”  
她摸了摸自己的胳膊上的沙砾，一颗一颗，细细小小，被汗水黏腻在皮肤上，她发出不满的声音表示对于此种状况的不悦，进了浴室。  
好在浴室的淋浴设施是相当不错的，微凉的热水把汗液和泥沙冲下，rey静静站在花洒下试图冥想一会，如果她知道待会她会看到什么，她可能会选择赶紧把这个澡洗完拉倒下楼去食堂吃个晚饭散个步什么的，kylo的意识轻易的被她窥视，她看见黑暗中的那红蓝双色的光剑，她看见神情脆弱无助的少女，她看见少女细碎的哭泣和喘息，她的指甲嵌进苍白皮肤的青年男人的背部留下血痕，她张开嘴，唇形美好，她发出难耐的呻吟——  
Rey似乎明白了一点为什么kylo的原力波动那么炽热····你发什么春梦呢？  
而Kylo一定察觉了她对他的窥视，姑娘扯了条浴巾把自己裹起来，静静的观察着磨砂玻璃造就的浴室门，门那边是kylo的影子，他在朝她这边过来，磨砂玻璃上的人影越来越清晰，她感受到了他炽热的原力波动，这几乎让整个浴室都变得燥热起来，燥热会导致出汗，在这个潮湿的星球，汗黏黏的感觉永远都那么难以忍受，她开始走神，那些暴风兵怎么在这个潮湿的星球呆的下去的，才穿上这身盔甲就会出一身汗水，更何况这里湿度爆表，上午热的惊人，午后就开始下雨，直到傍晚才勉勉强强能够出门走走什么的。  
“他们的盔甲里有气候调节系统”  
Kylo在门外说话，却把rey吓了一跳，姑娘紧了紧浴巾，突然一拍脑袋我为什么有时间观察他过不过来没时间穿个衣服，一念顿生，姑娘简直痛心疾首，我的衣服，我要穿上——  
啊  
她忘记她把衣服扔洗衣管道了。  
所以她唯有浴巾作为最后的护盾，rey把门打开一条细细的，细细的缝。  
Kylo ren这个痴汉果然在门外，等等，痴汉kylo手里拿着她的换洗衣服，包括内衣，姑娘一把把衣服从门缝里拿走，可能是燥热给害的，人啊，一热起来犯罪率都上升。  
“你在想那天晚上的事情。”  
Rey刚说出口就后悔了，kylo原本准备就此回去的，他回过身，rey突然惊恐的发现原力的波动变得不稳定起来，不仅仅是他的，还有她自己的，kyloren走近了她，将浴室门打开，他凑近自己，他在深呼吸，呼吸着她沐浴后的气味，外面的雨完全没有要停的意思，那块水晶，那块他们千辛万苦拿回来的水晶还在外面，rey踮起脚，目光越过kylo的肩膀不由得啧了一声，轻巧的从对方的腋下钻了过去找水晶，房间里闷热成这样，也亏得kylo呆的下去，更不用说。  
她发誓她有反应了，这不是寻常的气温闷热，而是因为原力，把原力用在这种地方我不兹瓷啊少年，rey捡了水晶回来，心疼的放在已经完成了的光剑剑柄旁，说真，她的耳朵都在发烧，kylo ren到底在——  
“你很暖。”  
Kylo轻轻的从背后攥紧了她的手腕，然后从她的手腕开始抚摸，他的原力波动如此滚烫但是他的手指冰凉而轻柔，你发烧了，他故作担忧的环抱住她，他的手放在她的额头，rey试图挣脱，无果，kylo的右手覆盖在她的额头，左手从她的肩膀转移到赤裸的背后，他冥想时穿着宽大的袍子，亚麻袖口与她的锁骨摩擦，他像是摸索着什么，直到来到她胸腔的曲线前，rey口干舌燥，突然她很想喝水，而kylo，这个用原力来让她坠入深渊的始作俑者低头吻着她的脖颈，不轻不重，他的身体一如平常一样体温偏低，而她却——她几乎要怀疑是不是有人给她下了药，她见过那些在贾库的娼妓，她们服下某些药物后皮肤就会泛出漂亮的粉红色，听她们自述，是因为热和兴奋。  
那我呢，我在热个什么劲，我在兴奋个毛线啊，rey扶额，当然她摸到了kylo的手。  
“原力这么用真的好吗。”  
她轻易的掰开来他的手，然后轻巧的转身，现在变成kylo在挽着她的腰，她略略眯起眼睛，她看得见，她看得见情欲，你搞的鬼，rey叹了口气，这个星球太潮了你不觉得吗？  
她想岔开话题但是似乎失败，眼前的这个男人，她的哥哥，她的master，她的····好吧管她的什么人，正在试图吻她当然他成功了，他的舌头轻易的与她自己的交缠，他的手也没有闲着，她刚刚才来得及穿上内衣，这个男人就已经要急不可耐的脱掉它，“你也很潮。”他在她耳边悄悄说，然后他解开了rey的浴巾。  
我的天神，rey任命一样闭眼，许久后睁开，她的身高仅仅能到kylo肩膀，男性和女性肉体上的不同注定了性别的差异的悬殊，kylo脱下了他的宽大外袍。  
你个死变态。  
Rey看着kylo只想说这句话。  
毕竟谁会在外套里什么都不穿挂空挡啊！！！  
当然她把这句话噎下去了，源于这个男人腰间挺立的欲望，妈妈，我要长针眼了妈妈，rey简直不敢直视自己在一天前还亲手把这东西握在手心里，妈妈，我现在归顺反抗军还来得及吗。  
但是现实自然比想象要残酷的多，公主抱过后王子吃掉了公主，自然也不会用如此温柔的方式把她放倒在床上，所以kylo用最最简单粗暴的方法，他的腿在rey脚后跟处一扫，姑娘停止发呆吱哇乱叫着即将倒地，王子扶住了他，哦不，不对。  
这哪里能说是王子。  
明明就是反抗军的王牌飞行员，poe。  
因为poe·大魔龙啊  
所以说这个世界上哪里会有王子，王子都是大魔龙变的，更别说是眼前这头kylo·大魔龙·ren  
明明就是反抗军的王牌飞行员，poe。  
因为poe·大魔龙啊  
所以说这个世界上哪里会有王子，王子都是大魔龙变的，更别说是眼前这头kylo·大魔龙·ren  
她忘记了她的腿上有固定用的石膏，对方也是，她赤裸着舒展在这个由不知名植物藤蔓编织的席子，或者垫子上，她能够看到kylo如何用手指来按压着她的敏感，外面的雨小了一点但是完全没有停下来的势头，然后他的食指勾住了她内衣的松紧带，下拉，内裤被拉到膝盖之间，他充满孩童般的恶意分开她的双腿，把这个款式保守的白色棉内裤拉成了一座淫荡的有弹力的，中间略带透明的小桥，她打湿了它，用她的体液，她忽然来到了kylo的意识中，她看见她自己，蜜色的肌肤，清澈的眼睛，他的手指进入过她，爱抚过她，kylo ren对她来说已经是一个特殊的人，他占据了她内心的一个本来空荡的角落，一个男人和一个女人的结合，他们不应该是血亲，根本不应该，但是他们做到了，他们的身体里流着同样的血液，他们脱离于同一个母体，她们拥有着卢克和莱娅一样亲近的关系，血亲的相互吸引，我们相同但是又如此不同，光明与黑暗，她的下身赤裸，因为湿润而闪闪发亮，一滴一滴流淌下来，当它们划过自己的臀缝，她能够感觉到明显而缓慢的，极其缓慢的流淌，黑暗和黑暗，黑暗追逐着要杀死黑暗，血亲交媾继而自相残杀，她明显的燥热了起来。  
他，kylo，他抓住了她的大腿，分开，伏下身挤压她的花骨朵，缓慢，无理，这让她感到不舒服，你很美，他停止了无礼的窥视来到她耳边说，语调温柔，他的性器在她的洞口长久的徘徊几乎让她抽泣，邪恶的圆头挤压着她湿润的细缝，进入，毫无阻碍，它生气勃勃，rey的身体向后退，她感觉兴奋而眩晕，他的身体的某个部分刺进了她的身体，和上次不同，她清晰的感受到了——它在前进，进入她甜美的完整，它搜寻着少女的核心，她感受到他脉搏的跳动，她的身体内壁同样在跳动，不规则的抽搐，她压抑住呻吟，满足的在他耳边喘息，她的嘴唇咬出了血，青年男子挑起她的下巴舔了起来。将血液舔净，他在她耳后喃喃低语，他逗弄着她的花蕾，指尖从未离开过它们，他给与她欢愉，她落下泪水，汗液则因为滚烫的燥热而在她身体流动，不仅有她的，还有kylo ren的，他比她白，几乎是苍白，现在苍白的皮肤上绽放了情欲的红，他撑开了她紧闭的，从未被触碰过的密道后停止住了，她的内壁还在痉挛，她尝试着将胯部迎合着他的运动，她猛地吸气，她还想要更多，他让她充满了极度的喜悦，她让她静静的啜泣，呻吟，她让他的武器在她的体内缓缓悸动，她想象着她来到高空继而坠落，又从深海触摸到天空，她不顾一切的哭泣了起来。

Kylo ren的原力感知从来不会出错，在来到snoke麾下后有一段时间住集体宿舍，基地极度缺水，洗澡靠猜拳进行。  
然后kylo这个小碧池利用他的原力预知洗了整整一个月的澡直到缺水期停止，被奉若神明。  
当然现在的情况可比猜拳使用的原力预知要严肃的多，他看见了风雪和从未见过的景象，等等，最起码这两个人他是认识的，他们在雪地中伫立着，以相对的姿势，他们攥着他们的光剑，但是没有点亮，雪花大片大片的下落，像是熟睡时婴儿的睫毛。  
是他和rey，rey的身形比之前更加富有力量感，他几乎能在这个幻像中切身体会到她的原力，如果说现在这个阶段的rey的原力如同波浪，那么这时的rey就是湖水本身，而他自己站的笔直，他不能探寻到关于自己的数据，他如同一片模糊不清的影子，kylo叹了一口气，如果没有看错，那是一年后的死期，他也能预见这些吗，是因为血亲的链接吗，他走近了雪地，雪地的感觉如此真实，嘎吱嘎吱的雪片被压缩的声音，他突然觉得很冷。  
那个他自己点亮了他的光剑，他没有戴它的头盔，他的头发凌乱而潮湿，他的表情如此——  
Kylo ren从未想过自己露出悲伤的神情的模样，现在他看到了。  
他有不详的预感，rey，他回头，他看到了一个sith。  
她的虹膜变成了金色，她的皮肤是不正常的苍白，rey脱下了她的斗篷，今天的雪真大啊，她自言自语着，用没有握光剑的手去接雪，末了，她点亮了光剑。  
抱歉。  
Kylo看到她似乎喃喃了一句什么，他只来得及看清第一个单词的口型，她在说抱歉，为什么要抱歉，他们是血亲，他能感受到她的情绪波动，就在这里，如此清晰，她信任预言，她在一年后还是如此期待他的死，悲哀的期待着他的死。  
他以为她做得到，但是失败了——kyloren，他没有注意到自己的装束，是一个绝地武士的装扮，而她，她如同预言一样成为了sith lord，sith希望她兄长的死，她与他结合，孕育生命，只为最后的悲痛让她沐浴于此。  
兄长加入黑暗是为了拯救sis，然而她依旧遵循命运的指引成为了sith，兄长离开黑暗，因为他想带她的妹妹离开黑暗，她出生时那么小，sith，如何能够让人信服，他以为他代替她步入黑暗就可以接替她的命运，但是命运的车轮从未碾压过错误的灰尘。  
命运中的绝地武士不会成为sith，命运中的sith会成为sith，这是最后一个机会，兄长悲哀的想，对不起。

——她几乎是死了。  
她的血染红了雪地，她的血散发着热气，兄长跌跌撞撞的扶起她的妹妹，脉搏和气息同样微弱，他呼叫医疗人员，她的脊椎裸露，但是还有救活的希望，如果能改变她的记忆，清洗或者删除——  
但是她突然睁开了眼睛。  
光剑开启需要两秒钟，两秒钟可以做很多事情，但是绝对不够kylo ren躲避，蓝色的光剑斜斜刺进他的身体，很奇怪，在视线直直落下，他平躺在雪地的时候，他的妹妹静悄悄的说了一句话。  
他的rey，他在她出生伊始就承诺保护她的rey，kyloren皱起了眉。  
【l know。】  
他说。


End file.
